


Netflix n Chill

by TheForrestofFanfic



Series: Summer Lovin [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Doctor Who References, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Netflx, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForrestofFanfic/pseuds/TheForrestofFanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Morgana were spending some quality time together in Morgana’s flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix n Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I think you know where this is going...

Merlin and Morgana were spending some quality time together in Morgana’s flat. They weren’t doing anything too crazy just chilling and enjoying each other’s company whilst they ate dinner – it was Chinese food tonight.

“Wanna watch something on Netflix?” Morgana asked innocently from the other side of the couch.

“You mean, do you want to watch doctor who on Netflix?”  Merlin expertly interpreted.

“Okay wizard boy, do you want to watch doctor who?” She teased. He had gotten that nickname because of how much he loved doing magic. He was actually going to be doing a circuit or two this summer now that he was out of college for six weeks or so.

“As long as it’s with you then I will watch every episode non-stop.” Merlin smiled sweetly as he trailed his hand down her leg under her jogging bottoms. Somehow she still managed to look beautiful in just her grey track suit bottoms and a deadpool t-shirt she just ordered off Amazon.

“Even classic who…?”

“Even classic who.” He affirmed. Merlin honestly wasn’t too fond of the classic stuff much to Morgana and Gwen’s annoyance as well as everyone else’s in the fandom apparently. He just couldn’t seem to get into it properly.

“You know I love you, right?” Morgana put her noodles down on the floor and Merlin had the feeling that he should do the same.

“Yes but you could say it more often.” He joked back as she came over to lie on top of him and she captured his lips swiftly. “That’ll do for now though.” She pecked him once more before getting up to get the controller and set up Netflix.

“So, Netflix is prejudice against classic who so, is there a series from new who you want to watch or do you want to go from the first episode?” Merlin looked behind him to see the classic who episodes lined up on several shelves and wondered why she didn’t just put those on.

 “Um… how about we go from season eight? I haven’t managed to catch the first episode of series nine yet and I want to make sure I know what’s happening with the doctor, Clara and Missy.”

“Wait. You haven’t seen it yet?” Morgana stared at him in shock. She always over dramatised it when he missed an episode, he can just watch it on I player.

“No but it’s fine we’ll watch it together after season 8.” He sat up and rested his arms on the back of the sofa invitingly.

“Okay then.” She seemed happy about that as she came to sit with him and snuggled tightly into his side as the first episode – ‘Deep breath’ – started.

They were half way through it when Morgana began to stroke under his shirt. Merlin breathed deeply as she trailed her finger tip down the middle of his stomach and across the waistband of his jeans.

“I thought you wanted to watch doctor who?” Merlin shivered as her hand went lower into his jeans before she curled her delicate fingers around his penis which was quickly hardening.

“I found something better…” She whispered huskily. It was rather late and the flat was in complete darkness aside for the light in the kitchen just behind the sofa.

“Something better than doctor who?” He replied questioningly. He lifted her chin up so their eyes met and he began to kiss her softly.

“Well, almost as good as doctor who.” She giggled and Merlin smirked mischievously.

“Almost? Huh is that right?” He whispered back as they traded soft kisses which were slowly becoming more and more passionate.

“Yeah unless you can change that.” She challenged him and Merlin turned off the TV and hungrily seared her lips a lot more aggressively now.

Morgana moved herself further up onto him and he moaned into her mouth as she grinded on him without mercy.

“You witch.” He gasped out as she looked down at him with that lustful and naughty grin.

“That’s right wizard boy.” She leaned in for another kiss but Merlin turned them around so that he was on top of her now.

Merlin smashed their lips together and pushed his tongue through her plump cherry lips before dominating her tongue easily. For Merlin, this was his area of male dominance and Morgana knew it. She moaned and begged for him and he gripped her hips tightly as they grinded against each other, each movement arousing them both even further. She gripped at his shirt and it was rapidly off and on the other side of the room as was her shirt.

“Bedroom?” Merlin asked as he nibbled at her ear lobe.

“Bedroom.” Morgana agreed and without warning Merlin lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist whilst she attacked his neck with kisses and nibbles eliciting groans and whispers of her name from him.

Merlin lowered her softly onto the double bed and kissed down her neck and to her collarbone covering every inch of her skin. He brought his head back up to her mouth and captured her lips again whilst she pushed his jeans down his legs. He kicked them off frantically and pulled Morgana’s track suit bottoms off of her.

“Beautiful.” He whispered into the darkness.

“I love you.” Her hands followed from his chest down to his stomach and around his white boxer briefs.

“I worship you, you are my goddess and I will love you till the end of time itself.” He thought he’d add a little doctor who reference in there just for fun.

It obviously worked because she suddenly pushed him onto his back and pulled down his briefs so that his fully hardened member was freed. She took it into her hand and began to slowly rub up and down all the while not losing eye contact with him.

He moaned her name as she sped up and he soon got louder and louder but she stopped abruptly and Merlin growled as he brought her on to him and discarded her black g-string and lacy bra.  He turned her over so he was on top of her once again and sucked hard on her nipple whilst gripping the other one with his hand.

The constant mantra of his name ringing in his head pushed him further until he could take no more and he pushed himself into her. Morgana gasped as he lowered every inch into her. She was tight and wet like always.

“Merlin.” She breathed. He didn’t move for a moment making her wait as she held down her hips.

Merlin began slowly and sped up with time as she got more comfortable with his full size. She begged him to go faster and each time he would comply as they cried each other’s names into the night.

He felt her whole body tense and her insides clench around his length and Merlin couldn’t contain himself any longer as he let go. His vision blurred for a few seconds before they both collapsed and lay half covered in the blanket.

“We should watch Netflix more often.” Morgana kissed him softly and Merlin smiled into it as they got up and moved to lie on the pillows. He looked at her properly and saw she glistened with sweat and the spark of fire in her eyes was brighter than ever.

“Yes we should.” Merlin agreed throwing the blanket over them.


End file.
